Our son
by SilentHillParadise
Summary: The story of the young child who is known as Alucard's son. He seeks out what he truely is.
1. Our son

The characters of Hellsing to not belong to me, but I do own the other characters, so no touchies!  
First chapter of our son, more will come in a matter of time. Please enjoy. 

This story is about the son of Alucard, who has a problems wondering who he was and why he was even created. Having horrid flashbacks of his younger age, he strives to get past them without harming himself or anyone else he loves.

"_What a pleasant dream_." A voice whispered soft words that where weakened by slumber. Eyes stared into the roof of its small chambered home. Breathing was soft, echoing through the dark, but with the creak of a door opening, the soft sound was gone. A long slim hand shoved upward, showing itself. Laying inside a coffin, this being stared down at its hand with bloodshot eyes, "_Yes, what a lovely dream it was_." It calmly said in a male voice and looked up, up towards the ceiling that was paved with stones. Rarely did he ever dream, but for the delight, he dreamed of dreams of happiness and glee. His lips curved into a tender smile but it was replaced with a frown as he felt liquid drip along the curves of his chin and cheek. Placing one finger upon his cheek, he whipped the substance away, then studying it with a questionable look. His eyes narrowed, blood it was. He growled and trashed his head to the side causing his strands of night hair to cape over his face.

Every time he would dream these rare dreams, his eyes would hurt and blood would pour from his eyes. He panted heavily and forced his body to move from his coffin. He stumbled from his bed and almost collapsed along the near by wall. He wonder why he felt so weak in legs. Running his hands upward he growled with annoyance. Shaking his head a bit, his long locks of lengthy hair ruffled along his skin and teased his neck. Jerking his head into the direction of the door, his pupils retracted then formed into a long line. With a thrust of his weight, his body went backwards off the wall. The smell of dawn was faded from the area, but a different smell layered over it, night. Going forward, he approached the door with his body high up. His long leg held up his lengthy body. His mind was filled with blurry images that he could not make out as he pushed himself to go the door, but he did not make it. His body swung up along the cold stone wall and collapsed along it. Breathing was the only thing he was able to hear , his mind then began to pound, pound loud. The pupils of his eyes began fairly small. In pain he shut them quickly and let out a small groan.

These images which rolled through his mind like a slid show, soon became clear to him. A small flashback you could say was happening to the vampire……

There he sat amongst someone else, he was but a child then, maybe three or more. Wearing footy pajamas, which hugged his small body. He stared up at the cold being who paid no attention to him. Blinking once his red eyes he saw that the darken figure turned its cold heavy gaze towards him. He backed some but he could no longer move as great large arms picked up his small fragile body. Letting out small pants and whimpers, scared of course, he stared at this being. A grin floated upon the beings lips as he placed a small kiss upon the young vampires forehead, "My son, you will grow to be such a fine man." He said in his almost cruel voice, "That is what I am hoping of course." He let out a small chuckle of amusement as he watched his small son began to kick his dangling feet. The young vampire placed his tiny foot up upon the curves of the face of his fathers. Letting out small giggles as he did so.

His father leaned in and let his grin grow into a large one, the sides of his face wrinkled as he did so, "Ahah." He chuckled, then placed his son down. The father stood up tall over his son, his blood jacket swirled as he walked to the dark opening of the hallway. Glancing back only once, his grin faded into a frown and then stepped into the shadows. Fading slowly, the only thing the young vampire was able to see was a glance of the large rimmed red hat his father wore, then no more.

With a gasp, the now older vampire shook his head of the small flashback and rubbed his temples with his long fingered hand. Gritting his teeth some, he leaned back, panting, sweating, staring into the lines of the ceiling, "Father." He whispered and then closed his eyes tightly. From then when he closed his eyes, he repeatedly had the image of his other, his mother. He remember well he would sit in her lap, staring up into her pale death like face with wide eyes as she speak in her deep Russian voice, "Ahh! My dear son." She smiled, lightening up her pale face, "How you came to be was such a wonderful thing, yeah." She cooed to him and tickled under his chin, laughing as he let out small giggles of excitement, "It was when I was just….ahhh teenager" She went on, loving how her son stared up at her with wide big red eyes, "I lived in Russia with my brother Ivan." She bounced him a bit on her leg until her leg became tired and she stopped, "I was traveling to the near by village to pick up some bread like Ivan wanted. That is when I met your father." she sighed leaning back in her chair, "I guess… I guess I was stupid then and did not know what would happen to I." She closed her red eyes but then open them leaning forward to look upon her happy child, "I, a stupid young, bratty, human teenager." She stroked his fine black hair and then pushed away her own which lengthen to her chin. It was a bit messy but it gave a wonderful touch to her face. Like his own, it was that of black and had no lively touch to it. The young vampire began to gnaw upon his hand, his small pearl fangs showing as he did so, listening to his mother, "And I suppose he had me from "Hello"."

And that was that, the image had faded and he was now leaning forward like he was going to vomit. He wish this would end, he wished this would all end. With that, he fell forward, the room around him fading.

End of chapter one, fear my horrid writing abilities! xD


	2. Our son 2

Chapter 2 of our son, do enjoy. 

His mind thump with great pain, "Ohh ohh." He groaned as he swung his body along the cold tile, which lined the region of the basement. His nail scaled the ground, causing a screeched filled sound to echo through the humid room. His lips trembled, eyes remaining closed, "Make it stop, oh please." He whispered, but then it ended with a large whine, "Please, please." He said, begging to what was around him. His mind had many images, once more reappearing.

There he stood, his hair of midnight gracefully swayed from the night wind in which flowed into from the window. Looking at the window, he enjoyed it so. How it reflected the moon's rays, how it just always remained open. He often heard Sir. Integral nagging on how it was always open but of course, Mr.Dollneazz never closed it, for the young vampire told him not to. He enjoyed being around the butler, always wondering what he cook up that evening.

"Oh, dear boy, how you are ever so curious." He would say in his cheerful British tone. He, the vampire always would gaze up with his wide red bloodshot eyes, showing nothing but pure innocents. Being the age of 11, he hardly talked. Hardly, did anything but stand there, watching and following Walter about the large mansion. Growing very tired of watching him create the evening meal, he glided away. Walter hardly noticed, too busy in his work to please Sir. Integral. His feet patted the cold floor, listening about with his keen hearing. Pale face turning, body stopping. He heard that voice, the voice of his father. His father was speaking to his mother. Pushing his body in that direction, he placed his ear along the door, listening.

Voices, he heard voices, "You know very well our son needs more attention from both of us." The female Russian explained, "You hardly say even I love you! Not even a simply Hello!" She yelped. The great vampire just took a small sip of his glass, which contained the fine iron tasting blood, "I think the boy will survive without the words I love you." He announced, flashing his grin. The Russian gave off a look of hatred and shivered to the grin, "I will not allow my son to not receive no love." "He is receiving love my sweet, oh indeed he is." He finished off what was left of the blood, then stood up. His long jacket crumbled to his boots and his matching large rimmed hat shadowed his face, "I do not wish for him to be too weak in the heart, that will not be good." He placed his pointer finger up, shaking it, never removing his fancy grin, "And if he should face a horrid fate of love, he will not cry, he will just wipe it from his mind." The pupils of his eyes went small, placing his large gloved hand out, sliding it under her fine chin, "Need not to worry." He cooed but frown upon her movement. She jerked away from his grasp and growled, "I shall worry, and I will allow my son to receive as much love as he desires. You do not control who he is, and what he will be."

Pulling away, his pale face stared emotionless at the oak door. The pupils that floated in the color of red went small and allowed his locks of night hair to cape his face, "I… I wonder." He said, "If I was a mistake." He asked himself out loud and looked up quickly, hearing the tune of the British Butler calling him, "Oh Ioan." He said down the hall, "Come now dear boy, your blood packets await you at the dinner table." Ioan, the young vampire quickly rushed from the door, craving the iron tasting substance. With a swing up his body, he roosted himself upon the chair causing it to creak loudly, "Ah." His fangs flashed at the bowl of red liquid. With no more hesitation, he began to feast upon the blood. The butler raised a brow, fixing his monocle, the placed his gloved hands out, which was wrapped up in a cloth. Stroking gently, ridding the blood from his chin, "Dear boy calm yourself, there is plenty." He let out a small easy chuckle, "Oh how you remind me of your father." Ioan merely went on feasting and finished up in a matter of minutes. Before he was able to jump and scamper off to his resting area, another hand came and touched the boy's shoulder. His red eyes shot up, letting out a horrid hiss, but his mouth snapped shut. It was her, Sir Integral. Her serious blue icy eyes gazed down at the young one and puffed a bit smog of her cigar, "Come with me." She said, her tone never lifting and never going down. Ioan did as he was told, for his father always told him if he never listened he would not have his bloody meals.

There now he sat, staring at the woman in which owned his father, "You are wondering why I called you?" She asked him, looking back. Her long locks of dark blonde hair caped the sides of her face, "I have been watching you, ever so closely. You have been asking yourself if you were a mistake. Here, I am with you to tell you no lies. You were a mistake, a big mistake which angered me towards your father."

The boy was shot with a bitter feeling. This feeling ripped at what he had left of his heart and his red eyes began to wield up at the feeling, the feeling of being a mistake, "No need for crying." She scoffed harshly, "The tears you shed will not help you, and never will." She shook her head, causing her hair to shift slightly, "Very well Sir. Integral." He said in a meek raspy voice. As he fled the office of Sir. Integral, he could no longer hold in what sorrow filled him and began to weep to himself. Walter looked up hearing the faint sobs of the young child, "Ioan?" He called from the kitchen, drying off his hands. He just finished cleaning and placing the dishes away, "Dear boy is something burdening you?" He asked, walking in behind him. Ioan gazed up at the old butler and only ran away, escaping the shadow in which the butler produced over him. Walter, blinking his sore old eyes left the boy to be. He only let out a deep sigh, "Oh my." He shook his head, going back to which he was doing.

The young vampire past the room in which contained his two parents, he only heard the voices of them and movement. That was all for he only zoomed by without caring. Tears streaked his pale cheeks, hitting the ground, causing small puddles to form. The feet patted the cold title causing an echo to uplift and escape along the halls. His hiccups came after it, along with his small weeping, "I…I am a mistake."


	3. Our son 3

Chapter 3. 

---

There he laid, in this humid room. His body did not move, not even an inch. His eyes now opened, awakening from that horrid nightmare. His pupil which dipped into the color of red remained small, only glaring at the wall. Then the sound of footsteps could be heard, echoing from the halls. His body refused to move, but his mind begged it to turn and face the unknown being which lurked into his chambers. The echoing stopped, there the being stood, gazing down upon his curled torso, "Ioan?" The voice called in the most sweetest voice, that no angel in this hell would ever match its beauty. He knew who this being now was and shook, holding himself, "Oh dear, Ioan!" It cried and kneeled, showing it was a young lady. Her hair was that of pure yellow and swayed down to her hip region. Her green eyes flashed with sorrow and fright at the sight of the male vampire. He only stared up upon her beauty as she wrapped her gentle arms around his shaking body, "Ioan." She whispered and held him close to her body, cradling him as if he was a mere child. His eyes closed and grasped her shoulder with his pale hand, "My angel." He managed in a soft whisper. 

This young female stared down upon him and smiled seeing he had responded, "Yes, your angel." She calmly said and tried with all her might to force his body upward, "Come now, let me place you into your coffin." She whispered. Ioan tried as well to push up his weight and swing it up into his small home. He now laid there, his body causing a dent into the silky red sheets below, "Lady.." He gasped her name, trying to show her no worries, "Why have you come here?" He asked her with his weak voice. Placing her fingertips upon his face, she pushed away his thick hair and let a smile dance along her lips, "Oh Ioan, you know very well I must see you everyday." She calmly stated, "I love seeing you and I know you love seeing me." 

Though, he had rarely confessed he truly did love her, he only let out a mere chuckle, which was meek and small, "Very true, very true indeed." He agreed with her. Then he asked of her, "I suppose, he, the butler allowed you down here, I am not correct?" He placed his hands before his stomach and closed his sore red eyes, "Oh yes of course." She began to press her small fingertips along his sweaty forehead, "He is such a doll." She commented, "He is ever so kind and allow me to visit you anytime I wish." She then went silent, noticing her had fallen asleep to her soft words. Not helping herself, her smile grew much larger upon her lips and she leaned herself down, pecking a sweet kiss upon his forehead, "Goodnight." She whispered and pulled away, "I return to you tomorrow." Her eyes grew with slight sorrow. How he rested, he seemed as if he was ready for his death bed. At the sight of this, a chill ran down her back, but forcing herself away, she faded into the hallway, heading home to her Father and Mother.

That night

The young female known as Lady, in which had much love for the vampire, traveled along side her Scottish father, "Father?" She questioned him. She was somewhat pleased with herself that she did not pick up his deep accent, "Is it wrong to love?" The father, who was known as the great priest who fought against the black beast of Hellsing, Alexander, gazed upon her, "No." He simply said, "What ye askin' tae question for?" He asked in a low murmured voice, both his eyebrows raised high above his eyes. Her eyes looked down some, eyeing the titles of the fine made church, "Just a question Father." She almost whispered, causing him to wonder about that question of hers. Placing his gloved finger, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "There be somethin' wrong?" "No! Of course not Father." She smiled up at him, pushing her head upward. Her eyes shimmered the finest of green, "I must go visit Mother now Father." She leaned up to his height, well as much as she could and gave a sweet kiss to his stubbed cheek, then rushed off out of the church. He smiled at her kiss, and let out a long deep sigh, "Hn, God be with ye." He grumbled and turned back, heading down towards the main table in the front. His long jacket swaying behind him, and knelt down, beginning to pray.

"She is such the looker." A voice rang through the church soon after the young female left. The priest's eyes went wide, he knew that voice, that voice of bitter hell. His eyes swirled with much hatred and he canceled out his praying, "Black Magician has returned." He rose from his kneeling position and swung around to face what creature lurked behind him. Indeed the priest was very correct, there stood the man in which caused this priest nothing but hell. His sick grin upon his large lips and his face covered by his large rimmed, "You always have the greatest of welcomes." He cooed, then let out a small cackle of amusement, "Do you not see it in her eyes, Judas priest!" He uncrossed his arms as he ran his long snake like tongue along his lips, "She is in love with my son, but you being too blinded by your faith is god, you refused to take this subject into your own hands." 

His green eyes continued to shake, gritting and grinding his teeth, "Ye shutch your mouth!" He cried at the vampire and swung out his large blades into his hands, "Me daughter would neva love ye beastly spawn." He hissed deeply and drool began to form along his lips. The great vampire grinned even more at this, "I am not here to fight you, priest. Just to warn you, whatever happens to your little sweetheart of a daughter, will be your own fault for allowing her to run open arms to my son." With that, the vampire, Alucard stepped back into the shadows, fading from the priest's sight and from the area.

----

Done Chapter 3, I am sorry I have been taking so long. Been covered in art requests and been babysitting. Gah, I sweat chapter 4 will come much quicker. I am still working on my skills of Alexander talking, so…yeah. X.x 


End file.
